


Orphans of War

by maccabird_23



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wars made orphans and widows but sometimes it also made heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphans of War

 

 

Bodhi watches from the transport ship, the pilot’s pit feeling almost claustrophobic as General Gasket and twenty odd stormtroopers brought back their prisoners. They’d spent three weeks, searching two galaxies for these rebels, with orders to interrogate and destroy. Now confronted with these rebels’ faces, Bodhi has to turn his head and look away from the scene playing out before his eyes.

 

Two Death Troopers pushed the man to his knees, their black armor at his back, and their blasters trained on his head. He was young, maybe the same age as Bodhi. He’d always had this picture in his head, how rebels against the Empire would conduct themselves, stone walls as they faced death head on.

 

Not this man. There were tears in his eyes, arms wrapped tightly around the bundle in his arms. Bodhi couldn’t pretend that the squirming figure that the man clutched was a blaster or secret plans or anything that would make his death justified. It was a child; no older than Bodhi had been when Empire had enslaved him, maybe two or three.

 

General Gasket circled him, interrogating, though Bodhi could not hear, he could only guess that he was threatening the life of the child. The man though ignored him, maybe in an act of bravado but more likely because he just didn’t care anymore. He talked softly to the little boy, stroking his hair and closing the boy’s eyes.

 

He looked up at General Gasket then, strength shining through tears as he shook his head. Bodhi sighed, his gut clenching as he watched General Gasket turn away and give orders to the Death Troopers. Bodhi knew what was coming and he couldn’t bear to watch but before he could close his eyes he took one more glance at the man and child.

 

The boy was still crying softly but the man was facing head on, eyes trained on Bodhi. He knew it was impossible, knew that he couldn’t see him but something snapped in him that moment. A heat rising in his gut, telling Bodhi that he couldn’t just sit there, watch as this man and child were slaughtered.

 

Eyes still trained on the Death Troopers, Bodhi turned on the Flak Guns, maneuvering the controls until they were locked on their target. He didn’t hesitate as he pressed down, blasting one round and then another at the Death Troopers. Bodhi waited for a beat, watching as the troopers fell and the man gathered himself, still holding the boy, standing on shaky legs.

 

There was only one problem left, General Gasket, who was slowly walking back to the man, picking up a blaster as he went. Bodhi didn’t waste time, opening the pit and pulling himself out of the ship. He didn’t have time to go to them, training his side blaster and shooting the general in the back.

 

As Gasket fell, Bodhi jumped out, walking to the man and child. He put his blaster down, not wanting to scare them. Standing right in front of them he froze, not knowing what to say. The child was crying and the man was calming him down in a language he did not know. He eyed him wearily; Bodhi opened and closed his mouth without words. He could not explain to this rebel why he had betrayed the Empire when he wasn’t really sure himself.

 

The man extended his hand. “Captain Cassian Andor.” The words were quietly accented, and Bodhi took his the offered hand. “Bodhi Rook.” Soon the little boy’s cries subsided, and he looked up at Bodhi with big, brown eyes. “This is Poe.”

 

Bodhi looked up at Captain Andor, seeing only a slight resemblance between the boy and man, “Is he your son?” Something changed in Cassian’s eyes at the question, something sad lingering as he shook his head. Bodhi didn’t question it. These wars have left a lot of orphans and widows.

 

He could hear tie-fighters in the distance; he nodded to Cassian who noticed as well. “It’s not safe here anymore.” He led them back to the ship, letting them into the cargo hold and preparing to leave Yavin 4 before the tie-fighters could catch them.

 

 

 


End file.
